Maudit
by Yuuria
Summary: La malédiction des Arcobaleno est un fardeau. Oneside R27, oneside 2718 et un petit arrière-plan de D18.


**Titre :** Maudit.

**Couple :** oneside R27, oneside 2718 et un petit D18 en arrière-plan.

**Auteur :** Yuuria.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** KHR appartient à Amano Akira.

**Résumé :** La malédiction des arcobaleno est un fardeau.

**XXX**

Tsunayoshi Sawada effectuait ses devoirs sous le regard attentif et un poil sadique de son tuteur, Reborn. Ce dernier, assis sur la petite table en face de son élève, flattait son partenaire Léon sur la tête tout en s'amusant du désespoir de l'autre essayant de résoudre une équation. Tout d'un coup, il y eut un grand bruit en bas. Plus précisément, une porte qui tape sur un mur et des pas de course dans l'escalier. Aussi bien l'élève, que le tuteur, relevèrent la tête, se préparant à toute attaque. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, révélant une tête bien connue.

- Petit frère, grande nouvelle !

L'homme se rua sur le jeune adolescent et le prit dans ses bras pour un câlin serré. Tsuna cligna des yeux avant de demander :

- Dino-nii ?

Reborn observa l'étreinte de son ancien et de son actuel élève. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup leur proximité, mais dans son corps de bébé, il ne pouvait rien faire. De plus, il savait qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans le cœur du châtain. Il serra les dents en y repensant.

- Tsuna, je suis trop heureux ! Kyoya a enfin accepté de sortir avec moi !

La deuxième phrase amena un silence lourd. Très lourd. Le futur Vongola Decimo avait les yeux écarquillés. L'hitman lui se figea. Sentant l'atmosphère brutalement refroidie, le boss de la Famille Cavallone desserra son étreinte et observa son petit frère de cœur. Inquiet de son visage choqué et de sa non réaction, il fit :

- Tsuna ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le jeune homme revint sur terre en entendant cette question. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur était lacéré de toute part. Mais il ne pouvait…non, ne devait pas se mettre entre eux. Il imprima un sourire faux sur son visage en retenant ses larmes. Il félicita celui qu'il avait considéré comme un grand frère :

- C'est super Dino-nii ! Vous allez très bien ensemble !

- Tu trouves ? Sourit le plus vieux. Merci petit frère.

Le blond attira de nouveau le châtain à lui. Il était tellement heureux que son adorable Tsuna accepte son tout nouveau couple !

Reborn de son côté grinça des dents. Il voyait le masque de son élève actuel et il maudissait son ancien pour ne pas le remarquer. Il transforma Léon en apercevant que l'héritier Vongola ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps avec ce faux sourire. Puis, il asséna un gros coup de massue à Dino. Ce dernier s'encastra dans le mur près de la porte.

- Aïeuuh ! C'était pour quoi ça Reborn ?

- La ferme imbécile. Tsuna doit faire ses devoirs alors dehors ! Grogna le tuteur.

- Mouu, ça passe avant les devoirs !

- Tu disais ? Questionna Reborn avec Léon sous sa forme de pistolet tout en regardant dangereusement Dino.

- Tch. C'est bon, c'est bon. Je te vois plus tard petit frère !

Après le dernier salut et le claquement de la porte, le dit petit frère murmura d'une voix quasi-inaudible :

- Merci Reborn.

Le bébé hitman se tourna vers lui et son cœur rata un battement en apercevant les larmes sur les joues de son élève. Ce dernier ramena ses genoux à lui puis cacha son visage dans ces derniers. Des sanglots se répercutaient sur les murs de la chambre. Et ces sanglots glaçaient le cœur du tuteur. Celui-ci sauta sur l'épaule de son élève et commença à doucement caresser les cheveux bruns de sa petite main. Il donnerait tout pour être sous sa forme d'adulte à ce moment là. Ce corps de bambin ne lui permettait pas ce qu'il voulait réellement. Il masqua ses yeux avec son fedora. Il aurait tué Dino sur place. Annoncer cela d'un ton si joyeux alors que le châtain aimait le gardien du nuage. Soit, personne ne le savait à part lui. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet idiot de canasson vienne directement l'annoncer à Tsuna ?

Il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui. Il n'aurait jamais laissé faire cela par quiconque, même son élève. Mais à cet instant, l'autre avait besoin d'une attache et il la lui donnerait. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, les sanglots se tarissaient petit à petit. Puis lorsqu'il n'y en eut plus pendant plusieurs secondes d'affilées, l'hitman se décida à sortir de la prise du plus jeune. Ce dernier l'observa avec un pauvre sourire :

- Je…

- La prochaine fois, je te tues si tu m'étreins comme ça Dame-Tsuna !

Reborn eut la surprise de ne pas entendre le cri peureux habituel mais plutôt un petit rire sourd.

- Haï.

- Vas te laver la figure, je ne veux pas que Mama s'inquiète.

L'adolescent ne fit qu'acquiescer avant de sortir de la pièce au ralenti. Bien que désappointé par le comportement de son élève, l'arcobaleno se reprit et sauta sur le bureau. Ses yeux noirs se levèrent vers le ciel aux couleurs orangées puis il serra les dents. Il maudit le sceau des Arcobaleno dans toutes les langues à sa portée. Il inspira de nouveau un grand coup. Quand la porte se rouvrit, il reprit son attitude de tuteur sadique et obligea son élève à continuer ses équations. A sa surprise, le jeune acquiesça docilement et se remit au travail. Comprenant son désir d'oublier, l'hitman ne dit rien. Mais au fond de lui, la haine contre son corps de bambin ne fit que s'intensifier.

**FIN**

**XXX**

C'est une idée qui m'est passée par la tête sans grande prétention. A vrai dire, je sais qu'il y a une suite possible, mais je ne sais pas si je l'écrirai. En tout cas, je la garde en stock.

Voili, voilou, en espérant que cela vous ait plu :D

Ciao & à la prochaine.


End file.
